Pokemon Charlotte Rain Adventures
by Pokemoonthe1st
Summary: This is my first fan-fic. Really I'm just inserting my own character into a world that has already been created. In the future, if I do any others they will more than likely be like this too. The main character is Charlotte Rain. She wants to be a trainer and coordinator I'll try to add some humor, but no guarantees.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I was raised in a wealthy environment. My family is the wealthiest family in the Hoenn Region, 4th wealthiest in the world. My mother, a fashion designer, raised me to be a lady. My father, the founder and CEO of Rain Corp, the leading producer of potions and status heals, raised me to be his successor. However, my dream is to become an amazing Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator. That is I, Charlotte Rain… But I go by either Sharla or Lottie.

My parents want me to just stay home, study, take over the business, and get married to a man from a wealthy household. Which is great, but I'm aim for something a tad different. More of the; set out on a journey, bond with Pokemon, and rise to the top with them. So our goals are slightly different. But my parents understand. In fact, we made a bet. If by the time I'm 18 and I have beaten the Pokemon League of 5 regions and obtain 13 ribbons, then I can continue my journey. If not, then I'll have to come back home and settle down. Today, I turn 10.

And My Journey Begins


	2. My Very Own, Very First Pokemon

Chapter 1: My Very Own, Very First Pokemon

6:00 am, my day begins. I wake up and do the usual. Brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, and brush my hair. Then I went downstairs and ate breakfast, cereal, and went back upstairs. I got out my beloved backpack, my first side backpack, and started packing. I brought:

Another set of Clothes

Clothes line

Cloak

Contest Clothes

Matches

Notebook

Pencils

Small Pot

Canteen

Poke balls

Potions/Status Heals

It was about 7:00 when I finished. I went outside to my rather large garden and got to work. I picked whatever was ripe and cut down everything else. I then turned the soil a little and put all my tools in the shed and went back inside. I showered again and redressed, this time in the clothes I deemed fit for traveling, and did my hair. I usually just brush my hair, but I remember when I was little I was watching cartoons and saw the most amazing hairstyle. It's where you put all your hair, save a small section on one side, into a ponytail. Then you just put a bandana on. Now it was about 9:30. I guess now's as good time as ever to head over to the lab. But…

I was going out the door when something caught my eye. It was a suitcase. That was a few inches shorter than me. 1 foot thick, 2 feet wide.

"Mom?" I call out.

"Yes, Angel?" She replies from somewhere in her room.

"Is it just me, or is there a giant suitcase next to the door?"

"Well, Sweetie, that depends. Is it the front door?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, then Darling, it's not just you."

"It was a figure of speech" I mutter to myself. "Well, what's it doing there?"

She walks out of her room, clad in her silk bathrobe. "Ha-ha! Baby, you're so funny. Why that's your stuff. I packed it for you last night.

"Don't you think it's a little impractical?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think that it would be hard to travel with?"

"Kind of, but it's filled with necessities."

Looking at the bag I packed for myself, "I find it hard to believe that I would need so many things."

"Honey Pumpkin, a woman has many needs."

With that line, I got a funny feeling about what was in that suitcase. After exerting myself quite a bit, I managed to get it on its side and opened it.

"…"

"Sweetums, what's wrong?" My mother asked.

"… Is it just me… or is this filled with dresses?"

"Of course not Dearie, it has corsets too. As well as makeup, a sewing kit, a picnic blanket, skirts, and many other necessities." She beamed at me.

"Mom…"

"What is it, Precious?"

"… I gotta go, bye!" And I rushed out the door.

"Wait! Charlotte, Angel, Sweetie, Darling, Baby, Honey Pumpkin, Sweetums, Dearie, Precious! Come back! You forgot your suitcase!"

So, finally, at about 9:45, I head over to the lab, which was just down the road. When I went in, I saw Professor Birch at the far end of the lab, looking very eager as he observed something or another in a fancy looking something or another. Nearby was an empty table. I walked over to him.

"Heya, Professor."

"Charlotte, nice to see you. What brings you here today?"

"Um… I'm here to get my first Pokemon." I got the feeling something was up.

"Oh… Ah, about that… Well, you see… Um… how should I put this?"

"Put what?"

"I have to be blunt with you. The last starter was given to a nice little boy about 5 minutes ago."

"…"

"Charlotte? Are you okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Do you have any other Pokemon?"

"No… I'm sorry Charlotte. I know how much you had riding on this. But honestly, taking over your family business isn't that bad. Besides, if you really don't want to, you can just wait until next year."

"Next year… Yeah, sure. Next year."

"See, it's not that bad."

"Wait! Next year?"

"Yeah. Next year."

"No way! I wouldn't wait for my –

Just then I was cut off by a glowing light. It was what Professor Birch was looking at earlier. Now that I could see it, it looked like an oversized egg in a container of sorts. It had a flat bottom, was shaped like a bird cage, but whereas a bird cage has bars, it had a sealed glass top. He opened the container and carefully placed the egg on the table. It glowed even brighter and changed shape. Then the light slowly died out, and on the table, stood my very own, very first Pokemon.


End file.
